numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
23's Gaming Adventure
Plot Time lord 23 sends 1 and 2 from 2020 to 2029 to play Smaller One 4D World, but leaves one pal lost in time. Summary we see the text 2020. we see a TV playing Smaller One World. One killed a shelless turtle. he grabed a coin with Two on it. she was on a giant dude. someone said that the game's awesome. 1 2 and 3 are playing the game. 2 says that the grafics are so sick. 3 was gonna use the Restroom. 1 says that the game needs a sequal. 23 in a Doctor Coustume appeared that she's 23 as a Doctor. 1 asked 23 why he was wearing a Fez. 23 said that he knows 1 and 2's awnser. 2 asks "Smaller One World 2?" and he says the awnser "Smaller One World 4D". he ejects SOW on her SNES (Smaller Numberblock Entertainment System) and puts in the SO4DW game and it did not work. 2 tries to blow it and 23 says that it does not work like that. they showed that's a Disc inside. 2 asks if she can use it on his Personal Computer. he asks to go with 23 and to teach about SO4DW. 23 says "We're History". 3 walks in and says that she's ready to play the game. she saks "Where did everyone Go?". we see the year "2029". 1-2 asks where are we? 23 says that they're "in 2029, The Year of One". 1 asks why the TV so flat and that 2 says that "it looks like a Gameblock" and the other says "it's bigger than a Gamegear" then 23 says that's a "Yee Ooo". he inserts the game in the Yee Ooo and they play the game. they get a 4th player - Numberblock 4. we see clips to see 1, 2, 3 and 4 turn to 100, 200, 300 and 400. a giant barney with 1, 2, 3, and 4 on it. 1 2 3 and 4 killing -99 with a bunch of balls. finnaly, 1 2 3 and 4 grabs a bunch of coins while 2 says that the graphics are so sick. 1-23 says that 3 is missing. they go to Numbtendo Headquarters. he asks if the Numberblock Power issues are laying around, and they are not around. they see 30. 30 states she's 3. the clip of 23 saying where did everyone go and we see an angry 3. same clip happens, though 1 kills the dude and we see a flying 7 block. a Flower comes out, and we cut with 3 and 50. they shake hands. we see "Game Ideas: Smaller One World 2 (Baby One?), One Party?? (Mini Games ÷ Fun), Wonny Kart 64 (3D Racing?), Paper One, One Sports? (Soccer, TeNNIS, GolF?). 3 plays with an SNES, and 5 walked in and petted 3 playing with a Gamesquare. he plays with a Yee. he plays with a Yee Ooo Gamepad. clip with 1, 2, 23 seeing 3. 3 says that she invented the game they played in 2029. 2 says that we played it. it was good. 25 is running to 1-3. she says Doc25. they wanna go to 2038 to play Smaller Two World. Doc25 says that 2038 hits 300CC, so we can see some serious stuff. she says let's go. 1-3 and 25 leaves. 23 walked in and doesn't know where anyone are. a parody of the SNES Intro is heard. Trivia * the logos are still: ** Jack Jack Benji ** Cbeebies ** BBC Movies ** PPYBEN * The stuff are parodies: ** The Plot is like a YT video promoting Super Mario 3D World, called Dr Mario's Excellent Adventure. ** a parody of SM3DW and SLW is on there. ** Mario is One ** Luigi/Yoshi is Two ** SNES says Numberblock instead of Nintendo. ** Gameboy is renamed to Gameblock. ** The only parody that never changed is the Sega Gamefreak. ** Wii U is a Yee Ooo. ** Nintendo Power is renamed to Numberblock Power. ** Numbtendo is the new name for Numberblock Consles. ** We see a Gamesquare as a Gamecube. ** Wii is replaced by Yee. ** Doc25 is like Doc Luigi. ** Smaller Two World is like the upcoming Switch 2 game: "Super Luigi World" ** The SNES Jingle alot of notes are different. * this was a DVD Short, like The Negatives. Category:Learningblocks Category:CPF100 Shorts Category:Shorts